The mobile telephone network, the static telephone network, the IP network, and other communication networks provides a myriad of communication options for users. If one seeks to alert an individual, it may be done by electronic mail, instant messaging, wired or wireless telephone, personal computer, pager, personal digital assistant, and Unified Messaging systems, to name but a few. With so many options, it may be difficult, to determine which option at a given point in time will provide the communicator who seeks to alert an individual with the highest likelihood of contacting the desired individual.